


We Ride to War

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Familiar Verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle Couple, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familiars, Hint of Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus is powerful, Mierda is so done with their shit, Ridaier is the sassmaster we all worship, engagments, familiar bonds, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When a rift is torn open above Alicante, Alec and Ridaier ride to war.  Magnus isn't about to let them go to war without him, even after the most ridiculous breakup he's ever been the recipient of.When it becomes clear that the rift is to Edom, Magnus finds that he might need to step into the role his father always wanted for him if he wants to save Alec and everyone else he cares for - no matter the sacrifice.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Familiar Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605502
Comments: 98
Kudos: 500
Collections: Malec Favs Voleak, Tales of Malec & Dragons





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK IT'S MORE OF THE FAMILIAR VERSE! 
> 
> This whole thing is twice the length of the original fic, oh my gosh. 
> 
> So I couldn't get the idea of what the Battle of Alicante would have looked/felt like with the Familiars out of my head, so that's what you're going to see here, along with a quick jaunt to Edom! And then you also get some more background lore for the universe, you get to learn a bit about what's going on with the dragons and what's up with Alec being a Shadowhunter with a dragon familiar. 
> 
> Be prepared. There's some angst ahead, even with the happiest of endings at the end. ;)

“In the entire archive of the Clave, you’re telling me there’s not a single thing that could possibly-” Alec was cut off as the world around them seemed to shudder and Ridaier was suddenly sitting up on his shoulder, body tense and alert. 

“Alec?” Izzy asked, reaching out to touch Alec on the arm. 

“I have to go,” Alec said, his voice faint. “I, I have to go. Now.” 

**‘Hurry Little One,’** Ridaier urged.  **‘This is going to be a fight we cannot win without help. We must get into the air.’**

“Alec!” Izzy shouted, turning to Aline and Helen in shock. A screech broke the air and she raced for a nearby window, staring at the jagged rip in the sky, her breath catching. Wraiths were beginning to pour from the rift and the demon towers were powering down just as the sound of a piercing alarm echoed across Alicante. 

“We have to evacuate Alicante,” Aline breathed, turning to Helen, grabbing her hand. “Isabelle, come with us.” 

Izzy scowled. “I won’t leave my brother-” 

An echoing roar broke the sky, this one coming from directly above the Institute and all three women looked up, only to see the shadows of dark wings soaring through the air. 

“Alec…” 

~!~

“You know this isn’t going to end well, right?” Alec panted, throwing himself up the stairs, heading for the roof of the Institute. 

**‘Not without your warlock, it isn’t.’**

Alec fought down the surge of pain at the reminder of Magnus and shoved the door to the roof open, stepping out into the wide space on it. “He’s not mine anymore,” he said, his voice quiet and certain. 

**‘He will always be yours, Little One. Because he is mine as much as he is yours. As Mierda is also yours.’**

Alec winced and nodded, pulling his bow out, and the small harness he’d made for his feet. If only it were actually true. Ridaier leapt off his shoulder, and Alec fought down a smile as he felt the tug between their bond and suddenly his true form was in front of him, taking up most of the roof. “You’re still growing.” 

**‘As you yourself still are, little one.’** Ridaier called, lowering his shoulders.  **‘Now come, we ride to war, and it will be some time before our support arrives.’**

Alec squared his shoulders and climbed quickly up Ridaier’s back, securing the harness around the spikes of his back before stepping into it. He didn’t have the heart to tell Ridaier that there would be no support coming. Not for Alicante and the Clave. “Let’s go,” he said. 

Ridaier gave a happy growl and launched himself into the air, heading for the rift in the sky.  **‘Have faith, my rider and bonded. Have faith.’**

Alec drew five arrows and nocked them along his bow, taking a slow, deep breath. “I’ll try,” he promised, calling over the sound of the wind rushing past them as Ridaier hurtled them towards the thickest part of the fight. 

~!~

When Magnus portaled into Alicante at the steps of the Institute, he was relieved when he spotted Isabelle almost immediately, her staff knocking a wraith down while Jace dispatched it. “Isabelle!” 

Izzy turned to stare at Magnus with wide eyes, but the scream of several wraiths behind her had her turning to face them with a grim look. 

Magnus, with a snarl, dispatched all of them in a cloud of furious magic. It cackled under his skin, itching to be used again, to cause havoc and destruction. “Where is he?” 

Izzy took a deep breath and looked at him with a frown. “Magnus, it’s-” 

“Isabelle, I don’t give a damn right now. Where _is_ he?” Magnus growled. Anger was still sizzling under his veins, but it was residual anger at his father. Frustration with Alexander, with what he’d done to them, could wait. 

Izzy pointed up to the sky. 

The outline of Alec on Ridaier’s back was barely visible as he swung past a demon tower, a jet of vicious flame escaping the dragon’s mouth as several more demons were destroyed by arrows. Magnus felt his breath catch and watched as they made a track across the sky, burst of flame after flame driving the wraiths back. 

“He’s the only reason we haven’t been completely overrun,” Izzy panted. “He’ll fly low to cover any people being evacuated, and then try to bottleneck the rift, but I don’t know how long they can keep it up. We need a plan!” 

Magnus looked up at the rift, and even from here, he could feel the pull of Edom’s magic. The tantalizing taste of power beyond his wildest imaginings, just like his father had always said. “I have one,” he said, his voice quiet. He dropped his hand to the ring in his pocket and gave it a small squeeze, his heart aching.

“Magnus?” Izzy said, walking towards him. The resignation in his face hurt to see. He and Alec were both hurting so much without each other. “Magnus, wait, what do you mean? You have a plan?” 

Magnus shook his head and turned to smile briefly at her, then at Jace and Biscuit. “I’ll make sure Alec comes home safe to you. He and Ridaier both.” He opened up a portal to the top of one of the highest demon towers and stepped through before they could say anything else and closed it behind him, forcing a deep breath out of his chest. 

A wraith flying close by was quickly dispatched and then another. Magnus had a closer view now, of Alec crouching down low to Ridaier’s back as the dragon swung along the line of the rift, breathing fire into it, causing wraiths to scream and fly back. He threw out another blast of magic, and then another, the ache in his chest easing as he destroyed a wraith that had been attempting to dive at Ridaier’s wings. 

He turned and destroyed the wraiths behind him, so he didn’t see Ridaier landing on the tower beside him until the dragon was already there, his claws digging into the metal of the tower. His heart leapt as Alec jumped from his back and began to stride towards him. There was blood smeared across his cheek and his eyes were too bright with adrenaline, but he was here and he was all right. Magnus exhaled hard and watched Alec stop, only feet from him, his face immediately crumpling into devastation before it was hidden behind the stoic shadowhunter mask. 

“Magnus,” Alec cleared his throat, even as destruction continued to reign around them “You can’t, you can’t be here.” 

“I can’t be anywhere else,” Magnus breathed. 

Alec took a step closer and shook his head. “No, no, you don’t understand. We can’t-” 

“Asmodeus can’t come between us again,” Magnus interrupted, watching Alec’s eyes widen. He gave a sad smile and forced himself to continue. “I know about the deal, and it’s okay, I under-” he froze when Alec dove forward and wrapped him in his arms and kissed him. 

**_“While I am very happy the two of you have managed to sort things out at last, we need to finish this.”_ **

Alec pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Magnus’ before looking over at Ridaier, who was staring at them in amusement, Mierda on his shoulder. “We can’t close the rift.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to look up at Alec. “I can.” 

Mierda gave an angry caw and Alec looked to her and then back to Magnus, frowning at him. _**“How?”**_

“If, if I were to be on the other side of the rift, in Edom. It’d, I’d have enough power to, to…” 

“Magnus, no,” Alec whispered, shaking his head. “No, we’ll find another way.” 

“There isn’t another way!” Magnus snapped, glaring at him. 

**_“There is always another way, little ones.”_ ** Ridaier said, his voice echoing in his head.  **_“Magnus, where are the other riders? We need them. Between the four of you, you should have enough power to close the rift, from this side.”_ **

Magnus turned to Ridaier, blinking in surprise. “The other riders?” 

**_“Yes. There are always four. So if one were to turn to darkness, the other three could keep them in check,”_ ** Ridaier said.  **_“I have called for them, but they are not here. Where are they?”_ **

Magnus’ mouth was dry. “I’ve, I’ve never seen another, Ridaier. The myth, the myth of the four warlocks and their dragons has long since-” 

Ridaier let out a fierce growl.  **_“They’ve hidden themselves? Run rather than do what they are made for?”_ **

“Ridaier,” Magnus said, reaching out to touch his snout, glad when Alec echoed the touch, both of them trying to soothe the dragon. “Even if they were here, Alec isn’t a warlock.” 

Ridaier’s gaze snapped to them both.  **_“Do you think I do not know my bonded, Magnus? He may not be a warlock, but I have a warlock.”_ **

Alec’s breath caught and his arms tightened around Magnus, his heart pounding wildly as he felt Ridaier’s encouragement and hope through their bond. 

Magnus stared at Ridaier, his heart pounding as those eyes, almost identical to his, stared at him. “That’s why…” 

**_“Why our eyes match? Oh yes. I am Alec’s, and always shall be. But just as Mierda has bonded with your Alec, I have bonded with you, Magnus.”_ ** Ridaier spoke, his voice soft.  **_“I shall properly summon the others. They cannot ignore a direct summons from me.”_ **

Magnus watched as Ridaier took off again, leaving them both standing on the edge of the demon tower. His eyes flew back to Alec, who still hadn’t let go of him and he swallowed. “Alexander.” 

“I love you,” Alec breathed, unable to look away from Magnus’ eyes. “I’m, I’m, fuck I’m so sorry, but I love you, Magnus.” 

Magnus exhaled, hard and pressed his face to Alec’s neck, glad when the arms around him tightened even more. The ring was heavy in his pocket, and there was death all around them, but for just a second, he could let himself enjoy this, because he thought he’d never have it again. “I love you too,” he said into Alec’s neck, smiling. “And I’m fucking furious at you, for the record.” 

Alec gave a wet laugh and hugged Magnus closer. “I deserve it. You can shout at me all you want. I promise. Just know that I love you, and I didn’t mean any of it.” 

Magnus took another deep breath and pushed himself back enough to look up into Alec’s eyes again when Ridaier let out a loud roar, the sound echoing across the sky, followed by another, and then another. In the wake of it, the sound of destruction was faint, almost non-existent, and Magnus turned in shock when he heard an answering roar from the west. 

“They’re _coming,_ ” Alec breathed, his eyes going wide as he followed the faint roar, when another joined it, this time from the south, and last, from the north. “They’re coming to help.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, reaching into his pocket, pulling the ring into his hand. “Alec, we’re, we’re about to do something very dangerous, and-” 

Alec’s eyes snapped back to Magnus and he frowned, well-aware that Mierda was watching the both of them closely, perched on a nearby ledge. “If you’re about to suggest that I don’t go with you-” 

“No, no,” Magnus said, shaking his head with a laugh. “I’d no sooner stop you than I’d stop myself.” 

Alec relaxed a fraction and nodded. “Then…?” 

"You left something back in New York," Magnus said, opening his hand slowly, carefully, looking down at the ring in it before he waved his fingers and a second, identical ring appeared in his palm. 

Alec's breath caught and he stared at the Lightwood ring, now rings, nestled in Magnus' palm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, because he'd resigned himself to letting Izzy have the ring, or maybe even Jace, if he'd wanted it. If he couldn't marry Magnus, there was no one in the world he would want to marry. "Magnus, I..." 

"Before we go into this battle, I have a question to ask you," Magnus continued, tilting his head up to meet Alec's eyes. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood," he whispered. "Will you marry me?" 

A small laugh broke free of his chest, even as Alec reached out to take the ring that had cleared been sized for Magnus and looked up at him. He nodded, swallowing hard. "Only if you'll marry me too?" 

Magnus grinned and nodded, taking the other ring and slipping it onto Alec's hand with a sigh of relief, sagging into his Shadowhunter. It was easy, like this, to feel Alec doing the same with the other ring, and then he was being pulled close all over again. "I love you, Alexander." 

"I love you too," Alec whispered, opening his eyes to look over Magnus' shoulder, watching Ridaier approach. "And I am not letting you walk into Edom alone. If you're going, I'm going with you, understand?" 

Magnus winced, frowning. "Alec, that's a-" 

Alec shook his head and kissed Magnus, the tower shaking with Ridaier's weight as he landed again. "No. No arguments. I will follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond. I know what my life looks like without you in it now, Magnus. And it is not a life that I want." 

Magnus managed a laugh, looking up at Ridaier, who was staring at them both knowingly and ducked his head against Alec's shoulder. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle Malec, Battle Malec, Battle Malec!!!!

"Here, come on," Alec said, holding out his hand. "I don't have a harness for you, but can you spell your feet so you stay on?" 

Magnus nodded. "I'll do it for both of us," he promised, focusing on Ridaier again. 

**_"We go to war, little ones. She is coming - I feel her, now. She heard my summons,"_ ** Ridaier warned, looking back up at the rift and the inky blackness approaching it. 

Magnus stared up at the rift. "Lilith." 

**_"Yes,"_ ** Ridaier said, stretching his wings as both of his riders climbed onto his back, Mierda already waiting, hunched close to his spines.  **_"We will need to be careful, and work together."_ **

"The other riders are coming?" Magnus asked, and even now, the knowledge that there were other riders, that the fairytales were true was singing through him. 

**_"They are. But until they arrive it is us. You will both need to pull on me,"_ ** Ridaier commanded, launching himself into the sky, letting loose a column of flame that destroyed the wraiths that had been diving for a group of people moving through the streets. 

"We need a plan for how to close the rift!" Alec shouted, firing two arrows at an approaching wraith, knocking it away from Ridaier's wing. "Any ideas, Magnus?" 

Magnus grunted and weighted his feet, casting a spell beneath them as he walked along Ridaier’s back, heading up his neck to give himself a better vantage point. "It'll take a significant amount of power, and we'll need to be covered while we do." 

**_"Have faith,"_ ** Ridaier ordered, pumping his wings, driving himself towards the rift.  **_"We are hardly powerless."_ **

Alec had to laugh, especially as he felt Ridaier take a large inhale and the flames he released were hot enough to send the wraiths scurrying back from the rift, their voices echoing in the sky. "Hardly!" he agreed, pulling back another four arrows before loosing them into a grouping of wraiths. 

**_"Hold on!"_ ** Ridaier shouted, tucking his wings and diving for the wraiths that were headed for the evacuees again.  **_"Alec!"_ **

"I'll shield them, burn them!" Magnus added his voice, casting a shield over the people, feeling the approval from Ridaier and Alexander singing through him as a column of flame destroyed the wraiths and Ridaier ended his dive just above the heads of the people before banking in front of the Institute and climbing once again. 

Magnus watched as they repeated the process Isabelle had described three different times, but he could feel Ridaier starting to tire. "We need another plan!" 

Ridaier grunted and landed on one of the demon towers, his chest heaving as he sucked in desperate breaths of air.  **_"We do not have time for another plan if we hope to save Alec's home."_ **

"Magnus is right," Alec panted, his hands on his knees. His fingers ached and at least two of them were split and bleeding. "We can't keep doing this on our own!" 

Magnus looked down at the city. "Most of the civilians are evacuated, we could focus on the rift and-" 

Ridaier growled and turned to face the both of them.  **_"No. I will not let your home burn, Alec."_ **

"Ridaier," Alec said, reaching out to touch him. "It's a place. The people are evacuated. That is what is important. We need to stop Lilith and anything worse from coming through that Rift." 

Ridaier snapped his teeth, about to argue when the sound of a roar echoed in the air. He lifted his head and let out an echoing roar.  **_"They're here,"_ ** he told both of his riders, glad when they scrambled back onto his back. 

A white dragon, almost half the size of Ridaier, but twice as fast, sped past the rift, blue flames from his jaw and Ridaier echoed the pass across the rift, pushing more of the wraiths back. It was easier now, and two echoing roars sounded, just past the mountains and growing closer by the minute.

Magnus didn't recognize the warlock on the back of the white dragon, but magical blasts shot from it, over and over again, dispatching wraiths with an ease he was almost jealous of. He looked up at the rift and stared at it as Ridaier made another pass. He'd never seen one like this before - this wasn't a failed summoning, this was something deeper. A rend between the worlds. 

"I need to analyze the rift, or we're never going to be able to close it!" Magnus shouted to the other two. "I can hold myself close, but I need the two of you to cover me!" 

Alec looked to Magnus and then at the rift. "You won't go in there without us?" 

Magnus shook his head. "I need to figure out how to close it. It won't take me long. Maybe two minutes." 

Alec nodded, his shoulders losing some of their tension. "We'll keep you covered." He reached out and pulled Magnus into him, stealing a hard kiss. "Don't get yourself into danger, got it?" 

Magnus laughed and gave Alec's ass a quick squeeze, winking at him before he walked to Ridaier's shoulder, waiting for their next pass of the rift before he jumped. It felt like less magic than it should have to make himself a platform beside the rift, where he could see the angry pulses of the edge of the magic. It hadn't been a portal through. It was a rip. They'd have to stitch the barrier together again. 

Another loud, echoing roar came from the mountains and Magnus barely had the time to register the dragon that was a mix of red and gold before they had also joined the fray, beating the wraiths back with sheer force of the flames and magic from the other warlocks. He turned his attention back to the rift and pressed his hands to the edges of it, destroying a wraith when one got too close, grinning when he saw an arrow sticking out of it as well when it fell. 

The amount of magic and effort it would take to stitch it together would be almost impossible. Just the small piece of the rift he tried to seal himself was difficult, resisting the touch. He growled in annoyance and pushed more of his power at the fabric of the world, but still it resisted. If he couldn't do this, there was no way that the four of them would ever be able to seal the rift. 

He turned his attention to the skies of Edom he could see through the rift, his blood singing with the knowledge that it was there, right  _ there _ . Waiting for him, calling him home, calling him King, because Asmodeus was no more. It would have been easy to step into her waiting arms, but he had something more important here now, and he could feel that in the weight of his magic. 

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, glad when Ridaier stopped, hovering as much as he could under where Magnus was standing. "Do you have what you need?" 

Magnus pressed his hands tighter to the rift and scowled. No, he didn't, and that was the problem. He wasn't strong enough, and if he, one of the most powerful warlocks in the world wasn't powerful enough, then the other three warlocks on the back of the dragons now protecting Alicante certainly wouldn't be. 

But maybe... 

Magnus jumped down and onto Ridaier's back, landing beside Alexander, looking at him. "We can't close it from this side. It's not a normal rift. The very fabric of reality has been torn. There's no way to repair that the way you would a normal rift." 

"Which means what?" Alec snapped, pulling another arrow back before letting it loose, destroying a wraith chasing the white dragon around a demon tower. 

"I need to go into Edom," Magnus said, and held up his hands when both Alec and Ridaier started to protest. "We all do." 

Ridaier hummed.  **_"We will not be able to stay long. Will that be enough for you to gather the power that you need?"_ **

Magnus nodded and took a deep breath. "The realm answers to me now, until Lilith kills me. But if I do what I need to, it'll draw her towards us. We'll have a second fight on our hands." 

Ridaier nodded and dove for one of the demon towers, glad when the other dragons followed him. Once they were all landed, he felt Alec step forward. 

"Listen, we have a plan," Alec started, drawing the attention of the other warlocks. "I think we know how to close the rift. Magnus?" 

Magnus stepped forward, meeting the eyes of the other three warlocks. There were two he recognized on sight, though their names were lost to him. His magic and body were singing with what they needed to do. With what he was about to attempt. 

"It's a rift that's torn the fabric of reality," he explained, looking to the others. "The realm on the other side is Edom, and no matter how many wraiths we kill, they're going to keep coming back through it until we all fall." 

"Then what do you suggest? We can't close the fabric reality!" a woman stepped forward and scowled, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You've already forced us to come out of hiding." 

Ridaier turned his attention to her and growled, low in his throat, watching her curl tighter over the back of her dragon. _**"I would not have had to force you if you had done your jobs."**_

"That's enough," Alec said, pressing a hand to Ridaier's side. "Magnus. You have a way to close it?" 

Magnus nodded and took another deep breath. "I'm going to go into Edom with Alec and Ridaier. We need the three of you to stitch the rift closed on this side. It's no different from a standard rift closing - I'll be doing all the hard work." The look of incredulity of the other three warlocks had him flashing his true eyes at them, power curling around him in angry red waves. 

_**"Magnus,"**_ Ridaier said, giving him a brief nudge. _**"Focus. Explain."**_

Magnus touched Ridaier softly in thanks and met the eyes of the other warlocks. "We'll be closing things from the other side. I will hold it shut while you stitch. Your dragons will need to hold the wraiths off while we work." 

Another warlock stood up, on the back of the red and gold dragon. "It's suicide. You cannot go into Edom and expect to be able to-" 

"I can," Magnus interrupted, staring at the warlock, bile curling in his throat. "Because I am Asmodeus' son. Edom is in my blood. It will answer to me." He felt their horror and disgust and watched them take a step back from him. Anger curled around him again, hot and liquid, until he felt Alec touch his back gently, reminding him that no matter their thoughts, they were not who mattered. 

"This is not a request," Alec said, looking amongst all of the warlocks present. "This is what we are going to do, because anything else is going to result in the destruction of our world at the hands of Lilith and Edom." 

"You just want to save your precious city." 

Alec's attention snapped to the warlock. "Of course I do. It's my home. But the wraiths are not contained here, and while I have alerted every Institute and asked the downworld leaders I know to alert every faction nearby to be aware of the attack - if we do not stop them here, now, we will never stop them." 

The gravity of the situation had them all grow quiet, only the shrieking of the wraiths pouring through the rift and towards them causing noise. Alec took a deep breath. "Your dragons need to hold Alicante. Not for us, but for the rest of our world. And you need to stitch the rift shut." 

"Are we sealing you in there?" 

Magnus turned his attention back to the female warlock and shook his head. "We'll make it through right before we finish closing it. I'll have enough power to help finish the sealing from this side. I just need to hold it shut for you for long enough so you can close it." 

She nodded and tightened her hands on the reigns on the back of her dragon. "You'd best hurry. We don't have long." 

Magnus watched her launch her dragon back into the fray, heading for the rift. The other two followed their leads and then he was left with Alexander and Ridaier. He pulled Alec to him and clung to him, yanking him into a desperate kiss. "I love you," he managed. 

Alec grinned and felt Ridaier launch them into the air again. "I love you too," he promised, lifting his bow to destroy a wraith that had been coming for them. "Now come on." 

Mierda gave Magnus’ hair a tug and huddled in closer to him, glad when she felt the calming pulse of his magic. 

Magnus crouched low over Ridaier's back and felt Alec do the same, feeling them shoot forward and past wraiths, aiming for the rift. The siren call of Edom was there again, sinking into his blood, smelling of sulfur and pain. It was familiar and it was powerful, now that it was not tethered to his father. It was HIS and it cried out for his command. 

With another beat of Ridaier's wings, they were through the rift and the heat and dust filled his lungs with a reminder that he was _home_. Home in a way that no other world ever would be. A strong tug on his magic from Ridaier had him startling and he turned to the dragon. 

_**"Alec needs your magic to survive in this realm,"**_ Ridaier said, hovering next to the rift, exhaling a stream of fire to deter the wraiths from approaching. _**"It will not be a strong pull."**_

Magnus nodded and stepped off of Ridaier's back, looking up at the rift. From here, his magic was effortless. There was no need to pull anything, because all of it was _there_ , responding to him in a way that his magic never had before. He took a deep breath, inhaling Edom's air, the power that suffused every single particle of it and let it flow into him. He was home, and this realm was _his_. 

_**"Hold on, little ones,"**_ Ridaier warned, a growl echoing in his throat as he felt Magnus begin to pulse with power, extra pieces of it flowing down his bond and into the pool of power they all shared. 

Alec knew that Magnus was powerful, but whatever Magnus was doing, Ridaier was pulsing with power beneath him, and getting larger by the second, growing right before his eyes. "Ridaier? Are you all right?" 

_**"Magnus!"**_ Ridaier growled. _**"His power is feeding mine, just as yours does and I'm responding to what is coming from him now that we're in-"**_

The sound of a screech that echoed across the realm had all of them freezing and Alec turned. A wraith, several times larger than the others was flying towards them and he knew what it was. "Lilith." Through the bond, he could feel Magnus' fear. They wouldn't have enough time. Alec moved to Ridaier's shoulders and looked at Magnus. 

"Alexander-" 

"Mierda, stay with him, keep the wraiths off him," Alec ordered. Magnus' familiar had grown just as Ridaier had and she was almost as large as the wraiths around them. "Ridaier, you ready?" 

Ridaier's roar echoed across the realm, fire growing in his throat. 

Alec met Magnus eyes and grinned at him. "We'll keep her off you. Get the rift closed." 

Magnus didn't have any time to respond before Alec and Ridaier were spinning away from the rift, drawing higher into the skies of Edom with every pump of his wings, heading for the form of Lilith that was bearing down on them all. 

**"Hurry, Magnus,"** Mierda called, tearing into a wraith with her claws. A spurt of dragonfire came through the rift, blowing back the wraiths, protecting Magnus. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Magnus took a deep breath and focused on the power that was now singing through all of him, deep enough to feel endless. Drawing that power into his fingertips, feeling the realm tremble beneath them all, he focused on the rift above him, blue and red magic starting to swirl around it, pulling the edges closer to together. Edom was screaming under the pressure of closing the tear, but Magnus ignored that and focused on what he needed to do. Alexander would be all right. He had to be all right. 

" _They'll be fine, don't worry,_ " Mierda reassured, giving his hair a brief tug before diving at another wraith. " _Now hurry._ " 

He didn't need to be told twice. 

~!~ 

For all that Lilith's cry had echoed across Edom, she was not as close as Alec had imagined and as Ridaier headed straight for her, Alec knew they had to figure out what the hell they were supposed to do. "What's your plan?" 

Ridaier chuckled through the bond, feeling Magnus start to pull on the power of the realm, more of it surging through him, pushing the tiredness from him as he headed for Lilith. " _Do we have to have a plan other than attack?_ " 

"Since I want to come out of this living? Might not be a bad idea," Alec said, checking his holster for the seraph blade he carried. The comforting weight was there and he relaxed a fraction. 

Ridaier laughed and pumped his wings again, driving them higher, letting loose another roar that echoed in the skies around them, driving the wraiths away. He was almost three times their size now and they found easy destruction at the hand of his flames and teeth. _"I hold her, you stab. Does it truly need to be more complicated, little one?"_

Alec wanted to laugh, because there was no way such a simple plan could work. But then, he also hadn't expected to kill Azazel with a single arrow, so perhaps maybe something simple was what they needed. "That'll have to be enough," he told Ridaier, drawing his bow. "I'll see if I can even the odds for you." 

Ridaier immediately flipped through the sky, leaving Alec scrambling to stay on his back and he laughed, holding on tighter. _"All right, all right, nevermind, the odds are more than even already, but I'm still going to help."_

The gentle teasing thanks from Ridaier helped some of the fear to dissipate and Alec refocused on the sky. They weren't fair now. He tightened his hand on his bow and drew five arrows, settling into his stance on Ridaier's back. They'd been practicing this, now and he was as accurate on Ridaier as he was standing still. 

~!~ 

Magnus didn't have any time to feel relief when he felt their plan start to work, the very gap of their worlds being stitched shut as he held it. The exertion that would have been impossible on the other side of the rift was easy here, and Magnus could feel how easy it would be to lose himself to being nothing more than a conduit for Edom's power. Is this what his father had meant? How much stronger he could be here? Or was this something that his father had felt as he ruled the realm? 

Mierda's caw had his attention moving from the rift for a brief moment and Magnus looked behind him. Ridaier and Alec were waiting for Lilith, and his heart jumped into his throat. He had to pray that they would be enough on their own, at least until he could join them. Magnus focused on the rift when he felt reassurance from Mierda and Ridaier surging through their bond, and behind all of it, the faint touch of Alexander. He was going to be all right. They were all going to be all right. 

~!~ 

_"Hold on!"_ Ridaier roared, watching as Lilith soared higher into the sky with a beat of her wings, then dived for them, claws extended. He rolled away from the attack, glad when Alec not only managed to fire all of his arrows, but that a few of them connected, leaving Lilith peeling away, a screech escaping her.

Alec grunted as Ridaier spun again, this time pumping his wings hard and fast before he repeated the exact move Lilith had done, diving for her, a column of flame escaping his mouth. Unfortunately, it missed and Lilith banked hard and spun, reaching for them as they dived, claws and all. Lilith and Ridaier collided and Alec barely managed to hang on as he heard both of them roar and felt white-hot pain surge through their bond as her claws tore at Ridaier's scales. 

"No!" Alec shouted, scrambling to his feet, swinging from his harness towards where he could see Lilith's claws sunk into Ridaier's wing. He fumbled the seraph blade on his holster for a moment before he was able to sink it into her leg, forcing her to release and the both of them to try to steady in the air. Every pump of Ridaier's wings left a white hot surge of pain and Alec was nearly dizzy with it. 

"Ridaier!" Alec cried out, struggling to keep his feet. "Hold on, just hold on," he promised. He scanned the skies for Lilith and saw her fly in front of the red sun of Edom before diving for them. In a heartbeat, he had five arrows drawn and pointed at her, waiting until she was too close to pull away before he fired, watching as two tore through her wing, sending her spiraling past them. 

_"Well done, little one!"_ Ridaier panted, pumping his wings again, watching as ichor dripped from Lilith. _"Now come, you know what must be done!"_

With a certainty that only came from the support of a familiar - even two, tied to him, Alec felt a shiver run down his spine.  _ Yes.  _ He did know what he needed to do. To protect Magnus, Ridaier and Mierda. To keep all of them, his family, his home safe. He pulled out his other seraph blade and walked along Ridaier's shoulder, stopping there to breathe before he felt his dragon wait for the command he knew was coming. 

Alec took a breath of the hot air of Edom and closed his eyes, thinking of Magnus, and how gentle his eyes looked in the morning light in the loft. For Magnus, he would do what needed to be done. Both the seraph blades shone in his hands and Alec crouched low. "Dive," he ordered, holding on as another roar from Ridaier split the realm. 

Lilith turned to wait for them and Alec waited until the last possible second, before running along the length of Ridaier's neck. He felt the surprise from his familiar, but he didn't stop, both the blades in his hands held tight. Once he reached the horns at the top of Ridaier's head, he launched himself into the air towards Lilith. 

~!~ 

Edom was falling apart. Magnus could feel it now, the very foundations of her were being shaken to pieces by the power he was pulling and exterting to hold the fabric of the realm shut. It was painstaking work, and his veins were on fire with how much power was flowing through them as the other warlocks stitched it back together, piece by piece. 

Another roar sounded behind him, this time one of pain and Magnus spun around, his concentration faltering before he steadied it again. Lilith and Ridaier were locked together, falling through the sky, slashing and clawing and biting at each other, but with a flash of what looked like a white blade, they were suddenly flying apart again. Magnus could feel the pain through the bond from Ridaier and shared a brief look with Mierda. 

_ "They have your part to play as you have yours, Magnus. If you leave now to help them, we all die."  _

Magnus felt the truth of those words, but it didn't make him feel any better. He kept his eyes on Ridaier and Alec, watching as they started to climb again, his heart jumping into his throat. He would be able to help soon, the rift was almost to a point where he could finish it from the other side. It was almost there. "Go help them!" he ordered Mierda, looking to her frantically. 

_"I will not leave you unprotected. Your Alexander would never forgive me,"_ Mierda cawed, another wraith falling to her talons before she settled beside Magnus again. 

This time, when the roar from Ridaier came, Magnus felt it draw on the very power of Edom itself, through him. He stared, his mouth dry as he watched Ridaier dive for Lilith, Alexander on his back. He could barely see them, and wasn't close to help even if he could, but all he could do was watch and pray that they would make it through this and make it back home, together. 

~!~ 

Alec had only a split second to see the fear in Lilith's eyes before both of his blades sank into her chest, striking deep, aimed for her heart. Her claws were on him a second later, and he screamed, pain flaring through his back and side, but then Ridaier was there and his jaws were closing around Lilith's neck. 

Alec ripped the seraph blades through her hide and between them and the bite of Ridaier's teeth, she exploded into ichor, her body disappearing beneath him as he started to fall. He heard the panicked roar and shout of his name from Ridaier, but his side was on fire and everything hurt. He turned his eyes back towards the rift, where he could see it was almost closed now and he smiled, even as he fell through the sky. He'd done it. He'd kept them all safe. 

_ "Alec!"  _

All he had to do now was fall. 

~!~

Magnus barely realized what was happening until he felt it. He saw Alexander take a flying leap off of Ridaier for Lilith, and then he felt the pain of her claws through the bond and how it was nothing but fire and agony, even as Ridaier helped Alexander to finish Lilith off. They were both injured, and then they were both falling, with nothing to stop them. 

"No!" Magnus' voice reverberated through the entirety of Edom, the sound of wraiths and violence around him abruptly gone. He threw out his hand and forced magic out of his palm, knowing that there was no way to move fast enough, or be enough to keep them both safe from how far away they were. "No, Alec! Ridaier!" 

His shout echoed among the silence, the realm soundless, somehow, except for the roaring in his ears. Magnus could do nothing but watch as they both fell from the sky, two figures, his entire life, who had protected him, and tried to give their lives to protect him and the world they had come from. The air around him stank of heat and fire and death and Magnus inhaled it, feeling power flood into him, forced by the motions of his hands and the core of it pulsing inside him. 

This realm was  _ his _ , the air, the ground, the lives in it, everything in it belonged to him, and they would not take something that was his from him. Lilith would not take it from him. A sound, too deep and resonant to be a scream escaped from his throat and violent, wild magic exploded out from him, his eyes caught on the sight of the two figures that he could not, that he would not lose. Not here. Not like this. 

_This was his realm. **They were his.**_

A chill swept through him, foreign in the heat of Edom. But like this, Magnus looked around and felt the unnatural stillness of the air. There was no movement. Mierda was mid-motion beside him. Even Alexander and Ridaier were no longer falling. The wraiths were no longer moving. There was no breath in his chest. 

His eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. With a flick of his hand, the magic he had been stretching towards Ridaier and Alec reached them, cradling them carefully as he brought them closer, taking in the sight of their wounds. There was a roar echoing in the distance and Magnus could feel the fabric of the realm falling apart, starting at the edges, and quickly moving towards them. 

Magnus carefully healed the worst of the wounds, pulling more magic through him, ignoring the burning that still threatened to set his veins on fire. It was easy now, compared to what he had done. He looked around at the still silence and felt unease creep over him. This power was unnatural and to see it used around him, by him was enough to turn his stomach. But he could protect Alexander, Ridaier, and Mierda. 

He turned back to the rift, finishing his work, now that things were frozen around him and there was nothing to interrupt him. Once he was sure that he had what he needed, that he was where he needed to be, he looked to them and exhaled, releasing the breath that had not been in his chest, magic expelling from him in a violent motion, sweeping across the realm, and Magnus watched the inky blackness leap towards them, eager to devour him, them. 

"Magnus-" 

"What-" 

"We have to go, now," Magnus ordered, looking away from all of them. He was glad when Mierda landed on Ridaier's back beside him. He kept his eyes down, even as his heart pounded, his veins burning with the knowledge of what he'd done, what he was capable of. "Go, Ridaier," Magnus ordered. "Before we can't." 

With a beat of his wings, Magnus felt them shoot through the last open part of the rift and the second they were through, Edom lost the last threads holding her together. Magnus stepped onto the platform created by the other warlocks as Ridaier flew through the portal and held things together for them as the last few stitches were put into place. His fingertips tingled and he felt the destruction of Edom behind the threads, an explosion across his mind and magic that left him aching and yet filled to the brim with a power that had no place else to go. 

Magnus choked on a scream, falling to his knees, tears gathering in his eyes. He didn't want this. He didn't want this horrible power that gave him abilities he would use like he had. This was not what he'd asked for, but what Asmodeus had wanted of him. The title, the echo of his father whispering in his ear that this what he had always been meant to be. 

"Magnus!" 

Magnus sucked in another breath, his chest heaving. Another breath, then another. He couldn't release the magic, it was there, burning through him, tasting of heat and ash and sulfur. Tears burned down his cheeks, and his hands were wreathed in blazing red flame. He should leave, destroy himself now so he could never- 

"Magnus!" Alec shouted again, pushing past one of the warlocks when he scowled and knelt down in front of him, desperately checking him over for injury. He didn't know what had happened, what Magnus had done, but the wounds on his side were nothing but sore patches of skin, and Ridaier had been healed like he had never been injured at all. That kind of magic should have been impossible considering what Magnus had been expelling to try to close the rift. "Magnus, are you all right?" 

Magnus looked up at Alexander and felt the weight of the ring on his finger, the ring that said he belonged to the Nephilim in front of him. That they belonged to each other. That, despite it all, they would be together. Magnus sagged against him and let his eyes fall shut. How long would Alexander stay once he knew the truth? That he was a Prince of Hell, no better than his father had ever been? 

A sob broke out of his throat and Magnus pressed his face to Alec's throat, clinging to him, glad when Alec wrapped him up in his arms and held him tight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus didn't know how many days it had been since the attack, but life in Alicante was returning to normal much quicker than he had imagined. Alexander and the other warlocks had been summoned to be questioned, and thanked, by the Clave assembly, but somehow he had been spared that indignation. Perhaps Alec understood that he couldn't talk about what had happened, to anyone. 

The ache in his chest grew and he looked down at his fingers, twisting magic around them, the familiar wisps of blue magic now tinged forever with gold. The gold he had once associated with his father. Magnus extinguished the magic and turned away from the window, striding deeper into the apartment they had been given. 

He wanted to go home. 

**'You can't hide from him, from us, forever, Magnus,'** Mierda called, watching as he stalked across the room, ignoring her. She made an irritated sound when he didn't respond, his eyes as distant and lost as they had been for the past couple of days. She knew that Alec was almost beside himself in worry and fear for whatever it was that was slowly tearing Magnus apart. 

When he didn't even bother to look at her after another two minutes, Mierda made another irritated noise and flapped her way to his shoulder, giving him a hard peck with her beak, glad that that at least got him to look at her. 

**'You can't ignore all of us, Magnus.'**

Magnus sagged, his fingers stilling on his desk in front of him. The ache inside him deepened and he nodded, staring at the grain in the wood. "I know," he told her softly. "I'm putting off the inevitable, really." 

Mierda frowned and moved closer to him. For the first time since they'd come back, she could feel the depth of his sorrow and fear, and it was enough to be choking him. **'What inevitable are you avoiding? You have worried me, us. Even your Alexander.'**

"I'm sorry," Magnus said, reaching up to stroke his fingers over Mierda's wing, losing himself in the gentle touch. Did he even deserve to be allowed this any longer? Magic crackled over his fingers and he pulled his hand back, flinching away from her. 

**'Do you think I'm afraid of your magic, Magnus?'** Mierda asked, a concerned sound escaping her. 

Magnus shook his head. She'd never been afraid of his magic. Not ever. But this wasn't his magic. This was Edom's magic, the magic that was no longer tethered to a realm, so it had latched on to the next closest thing.  _ Him. _ It was heavy and he hated it. Hated what it meant, what it represented. "I know you aren't afraid of my magic." 

**'Then what are you running from? Why are you hiding?'** Mierda pushed, curling closer to him. **'Talk to us, Magnus.'**

The lump in his throat was almost impossible to swallow around, but Magnus nodded. He couldn't be a coward forever. And perhaps it was better to get things over now, before he did something that would hurt all of them. 

**'We're never going to leave you,'** Mierda reassured. **'None of us, Magnus. We have something unique. Even the other riders know it.'**

Magnus swallowed and looked away from the desk, letting his eyes fall shut. He'd seen the looks from the other warlocks, the fear and borderline awe in their eyes after their work was done. After they'd destroyed the last of the wraiths in Alicante. After Magnus had done little more than kill them with a flick of his fingers, his new power leaping to his command, eager to destroy for him. 

"Magnus?" 

Magnus looked up, his eyes stopping on Alexander and Ridaier curled safely around his shoulders. The ache in his chest eased a fraction and Magnus gave a small wave. Alec could see him from here. 

"Oh good," Alec said, smiling at him. "I was hoping that you were home." 

In another world, Magnus would have laughed. He had barely left the apartment they'd been given. He'd summoned anything he had needed and hidden himself away. He couldn't face the weight of their stares, the knowledge and understanding of what he _was_ now. Magnus smiled at Alexander, nodding. "Of course. Not much sightseeing I can do right now." 

The joke fell flat, and Magnus hated himself for it, but even still, Alec was walking closer and cupping his cheeks in those perfect hands of his. He sucked in a slow breath and leaned into the touch, wondering how much longer he would get to have this. How much longer until Alec never touched him like this again? Magnus blinked hard, fighting back tears as Alec kissed him, achingly slow and gentle. 

"I have the next two days off," Alec said, sweeping his thumbs over Magnus' cheeks. "I thought we could maybe spend them together? If you want?" 

Magnus wanted to spend forever with Alexander. Forever and more. He nodded, lifting his eyes to meet Alec's. He could see the worry, the fear, in his eyes, but there was nothing to say. The worry would turn to disgust soon enough. The sound of wings made him turn, and he watched as Ridaier and Mierda turned to look at him from where they were both sitting. 

"Magnus?" Alec whispered, waiting for Magnus to look at him again. His heart clenched at seeing the dull look in his eyes. The barely disguised fear there. 

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus forced himself to answer. He smiled again and leaned in to kiss Alec, soft and sweet, leaning against him. 

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" 

Magnus felt his breath catch in his throat. Every day since they'd closed the rift, Alec had asked him the same question, and every day the words caught in his throat, threatening to choke them. They were a weight between them that they were both left to bear. At least until Magnus ensured no one ever needed to carry it again. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong." 

It hurt to see Alec's shoulders slump, the dejection and rejection clear, even as Alec kissed his cheek and murmured reassurances that he would be here when he was ready. Magnus watched him head towards the bedroom they shared, intent to change into an outfit they could relax in together. 

_**"Enough,"**_ Ridaier growled. 

Magnus' attention snapped to the dragon and he frowned. "What?" 

_**"Enough,"**_ Ridaier repeated, looking towards the room. _**"Alec, I am taking Magnus for a flight. I'll bring him back in time for dinner."**_

Magnus felt horror curl in his stomach and he looked frantically after Alec. Was this how it ended? Without him getting to say goodbye? Without getting to devour the sight of Alec until he couldn't ever forget the image of his husband smiling at him? "I..." 

_**"It was not a request, Magnus,"**_ Ridaier said, soaring across the room, settling on Magnus' shoulders. _**"Take me to the roof, or I'll take us there."**_

The threat was heard and Magnus' hands trembled, magic sparking around them. Mierda's eyes on him were worried and Magnus blinked hard, trying to maintain control. "I, I should, Alexander is-" 

_**"Magnus,"**_ Ridaier interrupted. _**"The roof. Now."**_

Magnus spun on his heel, striding towards the door, pulling it open. When he shut it behind him, the sound echoed in the hallway and he couldn't help wondering if this was the last time he would ever see Alexander. The entrance to the roof wasn't far and Magnus walked them there, standing near the edge as Ridaier shifted, his full form growing. When a wing was lowered for him, Magnus swallowed and stepped onto Ridaier's back, uttering the familiar spell that would allow him to keep his footing. 

How would Ridaier do it? What would he say? Was Alec not strong enough to do it, so his familiar would? 

Normally, Magnus loved flying, loved feeling the air on his face as they soared through the sky. But like this, even as Ridaier launched them into the air, taking him high and into the mountains around Alicante, he couldn't enjoy it. Every beat of wings took him further away from Alexander. But he deserved it. He'd lost Alec the second he had become his father's son in every way that mattered. 

Once Ridaier landed, in a clearing beside a lake that was clear and bright, Magnus carefully dropped to the grass. This was it. Now he'd learn the truth, and it was time to face it. 

_**"Look at me, little one,"**_ Ridaier ordered. 

Hearing the nickname Ridaier used for Alexander directed towards him had more tears springing to his eyes, and Magnus almost missed the shift. Instead of the smallest size he used when with Alexander all day, Ridaier was smaller, but still more than large enough to curl around him, but not enough to dwarf him. Magnus blinked at him. "I'm sorry," he breathed, trying to fight down the urge to sob. "I'm so sorry, Ridaier. Please, please tell Alexander that. I, I don't know if he'll-" 

_**"Magnus,"**_ Ridaier interrupted, creeping closer to the warlock and the magic he could see barely contained in his body. _**"What are you apologizing for?"**_

"You're leaving," Magnus said, his voice matter of fact. "It was only, only a matter of time after you, after what, what happened." 

Ridaier snorted and reached out, pressing his snout into Magnus' shoulder. _**"Come with me. You're going to put your feet in the water."**_

Magnus blinked in surprise and watched Ridaier stride past him towards the lake. "I'm, what?" It was a matter of a second for the dragon to settle into the water beside the shore, his legs and haunches submerged, his head resting on the shoreline, those eyes that matched his expectant, staring at him. 

_**“Take your shoes and socks off. Come put your feet in the water. Sit beside me,”**_ Ridaier ordered. 

Magnus magicked away his shoes and socks in an instant, the feel of soft green grass tickling his feet as he walked towards the shoreline. He sat on the edge and dipped his toes in, looking down at the purple sparkly polish on them. Alexander had picked it, and he hadn’t had the heart to change it. He felt Ridaier’s snout bump his thigh and he took a shaky breath, trying to stay calm. 

_**"Alec fears he is losing you. He doesn't know what to do,"**_ Ridaier said, keeping his snout pressed against Magnus. _**"Mierda says that she has never felt you like this. You have pulled back from us all, Magnus."**_

Magnus hung his head, staring at the clear water between his feet. He swallowed hard and nodded, acknowledging it. "I know." His heart ached at the idea that Alec thought he was losing him. It was for the best. He looked down at the ring on his hand, the ring he hadn't been able to bring himself to remove. That he would have worn forever, if he could have. 

_**"You must talk to one of us, Magnus,"**_ Ridaier said. _**"Alec was very upset when I demanded it be me. But I think I am the only one who can help."**_

Magnus bit down the noise that wanted to escape his throat. Of course Alec had hated knowing that he couldn't help. One more thing to feel guilty over. "None of you can help," he said, his voice soft. "It's not something to be helped, Ridaier." 

_**"What did I tell you the day Alicante was attacked, Magnus? That there is always another solution,"** _Ridaier said. _**"My rider, my warlock, I need to know what is wrong with you. You are barely keeping control on your magic, and you sequester yourself because you fear you are dangerous."**_

A painful lance through his heart would have hurt less than the matter of fact words. That he was barely keeping himself under control. That he was dangerous. A small sob escaped and he clenched his eyes shut. How long would he be able to stay among others before he was too dangerous? Before he was hunted? 

_**"Magnus,"**_ Ridaier said, his voice soft. _**"Please. You are trapped within yourself. We want to help. But we can't unless you let us."**_

"Why would you want to help me?" Magnus spat, his eyes opening to glare at the water. 

Ridaier chuckled and blew a stream of smoke at the warlock. _**"Because we love you. You are our family. And we will always help you, no matter how much you wish us not to."**_

Magnus turned to meet the knowing eyes of the dragon beside him and then looked out across the lake, the quiet stillness. It reminded him of what he'd done in Edom and he sucked in a desperate breath, glad when sound suddenly filled his ears. It hadn't happened again. They were safe. It was all right. 

_**"You saved us that day, Magnus. Whatever you did, that has you fearing and loathing yourself so much you are tearing yourself apart to protect us, it saved us,"**_ Ridaier said, nudging closer to Magnus. 

"Yes," Magnus said, the word simple, and torturous in its truth. It had saved them. "It did." 

Ridaier studied the warlock for several long moments, watching the tears slowly track down Magnus' cheeks. _**"Are you dying?"**_

Magnus blinked in surprise and shook his head, frowning at the dragon. "What? No, I'm not dying. I'm fine." 

_**"You're not fine,"**_ Ridaier corrected. _**"But I'm glad you're not dying. That was Alexander's fear. That you had done something that was killing you."**_

Magnus sucked in a pained breath and clenched his hands into fists. Of course that is what Alec feared. He bit down on his lip. "No, I'm, nothing is killing me. I'm, I'm, it's fine." 

Ridaier hummed, continuing to study him. _**"Mierda made the guess that you are losing your magic."**_

Magnus wanted to laugh and bury his face in his arms. He shook his head again. "No. I am not losing my magic," he said, keeping his voice firm. Even as the words escaped, magic sparked under his skin, simmering barely below the surface, dancing along him and towards Ridaier. "Are you going to tell me your guess?" 

_**"Yes,"**_ Ridaier said, tilting his head. _**"Alec's fear of your loss clouds his eyes. He would see what was wrong were he not so afraid of losing you again, so soon after you have been reunited."**_

Magnus didn't say anything, his words frozen. 

_**"I've known what's wrong since we returned,"**_ Ridaier said. _**"It is not a burden you have to carry alone."**_

"It is," Magnus said, hanging his head. What he was itched under his skin, a scab that he wanted to scrape away and never could. It would always be there, the endless pool of destructive, horrible power would always reside right beneath his skin and there would come a day he would be tempted enough to use it again, and then...then he'd be every inch his father's son. 

_**"What did you do to save us?"**_ Ridaier asked instead. _**"That day. In Edom. Alec and I were injured and unconscious. We were falling. Then, an instant later, we were healed and you were ordering us through the rift while the world collapsed."**_

Magnus sucked in a painful breath, a harsh laugh escaping him. He never wanted to admit this, never wanted to think of it again, and yet here Ridaier was, demanding to know. "It doesn't matter." 

_**"It does,"**_ Ridaier said. _**"Because it is at the core of this for you."**_

The unnatural stillness of the world in those moments struck him again and Magnus remembered the magic, a part of him more than in him and bit down on his lip, shaking his head. "I performed magic that is forbidden. Magic that should never be done, for the consequences are so vast and so dire, it could cause our world to collapse. It is, _ultimately,_ what caused Edom's collapse." 

A sob escaped Magnus and now that he'd said it, he couldn't keep the words in. "I saw you both falling, and I had to do anything to stop you. I was so afraid, and for all my power, my ownership of the realm, the prince, the king, now that my father was dead, I couldn't save you. I couldn't move quickly enough." 

Ridaier was still next to him so Magnus kept talking, tears falling fast and hot down his cheeks. "I don't know exactly how I did it. All I know was that I wanted to save you both and I tore the realm apart to get the magic I needed to, to, _stop._ To stop it all. To give me enough time to save you." 

_**"You halted time."** _

The words, the knowledge of what he'd done, even accidentally, burned, just like the power of Edom and Magnus nodded, hiding his face in his arms, away from Ridaier, another sob escaping him. 

_**"To save Alexander and I,"**_ Ridaier continued. 

"I destroyed an entire realm," Magnus countered, even as he felt Ridaier's snout press up against him. He reached out to rub his hand over the scales by the ridge of his nose. "I didn't hesitate, once I knew what had been done." 

Ridaier hummed and looked up at Magnus. _**"And?"**_

Magnus swallowed and spoke into his knees, well aware that Ridaier could hear him perfectly well. “Once Edom was destroyed, that power, it had to go somewhere.” The familiar tightening of his skin had sparks skittering over him and he flinched at the reminder that he was barely able to keep himself under control. “It came to me, Ridaier. Because I am her King, and now always shall be.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does your heart hurt? MINE DOES!


	5. Chapter 5

The silence from Alec’s familiar, from his dragon, was deafening and Magnus took a second, then another, to simply try to breathe through the agony choking him. Now Ridaier knew. Now he knew why he needed to leave. Why he  _ had _ to leave. Why they were all better off without him. “If, if I was able to do it once, and it tore the realm apart, what if, what if I, the damage I could do, Ridaier, it’s-” 

_**“Magnus,”**_ Ridaier interrupted, shifting so he could place his head partially in Magnus’ lap. _**“Did you intend to stop time? Was that your thought when you cast the spell you did?”**_

“I,” Magnus shook his head. “No, no, I didn’t even cast a spell, I was panicking, all I wanted was to save and protect you both.” 

_**“Then you have broken no laws, Magnus. Your magic simply reacted towards your will and picked the simplest option to do so,”**_ Ridaier said. _**“Your fears are unfounded.”**_

“I could do it again!” Magnus snapped, anger making fire grow around his hands. “That isn’t danger enough?!” 

Ridaier blew another stream of smoke at him. _**“Will you?”**_

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Not intentionally, but this realm cannot risk a being with that kind of power! With someone who  _ could _ .” 

_**“Magnus,”**_ Ridaier said, looking up at him. _**“I could destroy all of Alicante. I could destroy New York in a matter of hours, especially now. It would take a warlock as strong as you, if not stronger, to bring me down. If we were acting together, I am not certain there is a single person in this world who**_ _**could stop us.” ** _

Magnus’ hand tightened against Ridaier’s scales, protectiveness surging in him. “You would never-” 

_**“But I could,”**_ Ridaier growled, looking up at him. _**“As you, yourself, could use the power in an unintentional way.”**_

Magnus sighed. “It’s not the same.” 

_**“It is in every way that matters, little one,”**_ Ridaier corrected. _**“But if you are so worried, there is a simple solution.”**_

A hoarse laugh escaped his throat and Magnus forced himself to lift his hand off of Ridaier. There was a simple solution, but he didn’t know if he was strong enough to walk away from them all. 

_**“Stop that,”**_ Ridaier growled, prodding his snout into Magnus’ chest. _**“Whatever you are thinking that makes you look like that. Stop it.”**_

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to walk away from you all,” Magnus admitted, looking back out across the lake. He closed his eyes and imagined a world where he would never get to see Alexander or Ridaier again. His heart ached at the idea, soul deep, magic burning around his fingertips at the idea, dripping flames into the grass. 

Ridaier hummed and settled his snout more thoroughly against Magnus’ legs. _**“Did you ever wonder why I am Alec’s familiar and not yours?”**_

Magnus blinked and brought his attention back to Ridaier. “What?” 

_**“In the history of the riders, there has never been a non-warlock bonded. Why now? Why Alec?”**_ Ridaier asked. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus breathed. He’d wondered, because of course he had. But they’d seemed to fit. The four of them. Ridaier and Mierda, he and Alec. They fit in ways that were as unexpected as they were certain. 

Ridaier shifted a little more solidly against Magnus. _**“I didn’t either. Until now. Until knowing what has been plaguing you. I think he is my bonded because of you. If it had been you and I, we perhaps would have been turned. The three would have had to bring down the one.”**_

Magnus closed his eyes, imagining his father’s training if he had been one of four riders. The chance at that sort power, at that level of control over the world. It was no stretch to imagine that Ridaier was right about that. He breathed out hard and nodded, stroking his fingertips along Ridaier’s scales. 

_**“But just as fate protected this world from that outcome, I think she protects you from your fears,”**_ Ridaier said with a gentle nudge at Magnus. _**“You carry your power alone, Magnus. That is why it sits, barely contained, strangled by your desire for control. But you do not have to. You have never had to.”**_

Magnus wanted to laugh at the idea of doing anything else, of somehow sharing this burden, when he felt long arms snake around his waist. In another instant, Ridaier had lifted his head so Alec could settle in behind him and then his snout was sprawled across both their legs. He leaned back against Alec and breathed out, long and slow. A quick caw had him looking at Mierda, who was perched on Ridaier’s horns. 

Looking between them, Magnus swallowed. “How’d you-” 

“Ridaier taught Mierda how to shift sizes, ever since Edom. She’s rather fun to ride. Think you’ll like it more,” Alec said, his voice quiet in Magnus’ ear as he kept his arms wrapped firmly wrapped around Magnus. 

Magnus sagged, barely able to register that knowledge, surrounded by the comfort of Alec and their familiars. “How. How much did you hear…” he whispered. 

_**“All of it, dear bonded,”**_ Mierda answered, giving his thigh a quick peck with her beak. _**“You’ll have to try harder than that to get rid of us.”**_

Alec nuzzled into Magnus’ neck, holding onto him. “We’ve, _I’ve,_ been so scared. I’m just glad you’re all right. Now, we just need to help you carry things, right?” 

Magnus wanted to laugh, even as he let his head fall back to settle in the curve of Alec’s shoulder. “You can’t. You’re not a warlock, and the amount of power we’re talking about-” 

_**“Trust us,”**_ Ridaier said, giving Magnus another firm nudge. _**“I don’t think it’s a coincidence of fate that we are four. Pour the excess into the bond, Magnus. Let us carry the burden with you.”**_

Mierda nodded, closing her eyes as she relaxed, reaching along her bond with Magnus, giving his magic a small nudge. 

“I don’t know what it’s going to do to you,” Magnus protested, even as it sounded weak coming from his lips. He wanted their help, his body burning with how brimming he was with Edom’s power. “It could hurt you. It could-” 

“It’s yours,” Alec said with a shrug, placing a kiss on Magnus’ neck. 

“It’s Edom’s,” Magnus corrected, his eyes swinging to Alec. “It’s not  _ mine _ , this is different.” 

Alec sighed and met Ridaier’s eyes and nuzzled Magnus’ neck again. “Magnus. This power, is it Edom’s?” he asked, gesturing to the flames curling around Magnus’ hands. 

Magnus scowled and watched the flames scorch the grass around him. “Yes.” His eyes flew wide as Alexander’s hands were suddenly settling over his and he tried to yank his hands away, but Alec kept them in place. “No, Alec!” 

“It’s all right,” Alec said. “It doesn’t hurt. Because it’s  _ your _ magic, Magnus. It’s a part of you, and your magic would never hurt me. Wherever it originated from, it’s still  _ your _ magic.” 

Magnus stared in shock at Alec’s hands, at their fingers, tangled together. The Lightwood rings they were both wearing, the reminder of their promise to each other. “I…” He swallowed and watched the flames slowly extinguish, the power inside him no longer trying to spill over and escape. “How’d, how’d you know, Alexander? I could have, I could have hurt you.” 

“Magnus,” Alec said, laughing as he looked at Ridaier. “My familiar is a dragon who breathes fire. There is no world in which I fear flames, either magical or normal.” 

Magnus blinked and twisted, looking up at Alec. “What, really?” 

“Yeah,” Alec reassured, stealing a kiss from Magnus. “Now, will you push some of the excess power into the bond with us so you can stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders?” 

“Alexander, even if I did do that, we still don’t know what it’s going to do to you, to us and-” 

Alec shrugged. “If the alternative is seeing you be the way you have been the last few days, I’ll do anything to fix it and make it better. And I do mean anything. If this is that anything, then we aren’t moving until it’s done.” 

Magnus turned his attention to Ridaier. “Is that why you brought me to this remote part of the mountains?” 

Ridaier grinned and exhaled smoke through his nostrils. _**“A rather brilliant idea if I do say so myself.”**_

_**“There’s no one around for at least a few dozen miles,”**_ Mierda continued. _**“I made sure of it on our journey up here.”**_

Magnus would have laughed if he hadn’t felt completely overwhelmed with how much he loved them all. “I don’t want to hurt any of you,” he admitted. “I’m so scared of hurting you all.” 

“You’re not going to hurt us,” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. 

He wanted to believe that. He wanted to believe it so badly he ached with it. “How do you know?” Magnus blinked when both Mierda and Alec started laughing. “What, what’s funny?” 

“Magnus, your magic wanted to protect us so badly and keep us safe that you not only tore down a demon realm to do it, but you stopped time. Without _meaning_ to,” Alec said, still chuckling. “If your power does that to protect us subconsciously? Why would it ever hurt us when you’re aware?” 

Magnus blinked, his mouth falling open. “That’s, that’s a good point, Alexander.” 

“I know,” Alec said, unable to keep from grinning. “So let go, Magnus. We’re here. We’ve got you. Promise.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and felt along the bond he had with Mierda, the way it branched off to both Alec and Ridaier and exhaled slowly, sagging into Alec’s arms. Bit by bit, he let the excess magic riding under his skin escape into the bond, and felt the other three absorb it. 

“Why does the magic taste like peppermint?” Alec grumbled. “Couldn’t be something I actually like the flavor of?” 

_**“Hush, Alec. It could taste like rotten eggs instead,”**_ Ridaier said, giving Magnus another nudge. _**“Let go. We have you.”**_

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips as he sagged back against Alec, feeling warm arms tighten around him. He settled more deeply into the bond, pushing more magic into it until it was singing between them and he no longer felt about to burst, but instead much more near his natural power levels. 

_**“Well done,”**_ Mierda said first. 

Magnus opened his eyes, looking down at her and Ridaier. There was a faint blue glow around them that was fading by the second and he smiled. Both of them seemed fine and were adapting to the power without issue. He shifted his attention to Alexander and blinked when he realized that the runes on his arms were glowing gold instead of their usual black color. “Alec!” 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Alec said. “Nothing’s wrong. I think I wasn’t quite expecting the surge of power and it activated them.” 

Magnus blew out a hard breath, relaxing back against his Shadowhunter. “That’s all that’s happening?” 

Alec nodded and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Yeah, and Jace has had to learn how to manage that, so I can ask him for help. But we’ve got you.” 

For the first time since they closed the rift, Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, the pressure and power no longer weighing him down until he felt crushed by it. “Well,” Magnus clapped his hands together. “There’s only one thing to do now.” With a quick flurry of sparks, a picnic blanket was under he and Alec, and several different containers were stacked inside a picnic basket beside him. 

“A picnic?” Alec asked, unable to keep from smiling. 

“Yes,” Magnus said, lifting the bottle of champagne and two glasses he’d just conjured. “I seem to remember you saying you have the next two days off, and I have every intention of enjoying that time with you.” 

Alec laughed and nodded, taking his glass eagerly, watching as Mierda and Ridaier began nudging at the boxes of food. “That, that sounds great.” 

Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hand, tangling their fingers together, looking down at the Lightwood rings on their fingers and smiled, leaning into Alec again. “I love you,” he whispered, lifting Alec’s hand, pressing a kiss to the ring, glad when Alec’s arms tightened around him and the echoing sentiment was whispered into his ear. 

The peace of the moment was broken by an indignant squawk from Mierda as Ridaier stole a sandwich she had been eyeing, a moment later the dragon to shift to his smaller size with Mierda to begin a play fight across the blanket. Magnus watched the both of them, amused at how ridiculous they were being. 

“I could get used to this,” Alec breathed, nuzzling into Magnus’ neck again before he took a sip of his champagne. 

Magnus hummed, nodding his agreement as he bit into a sandwich. “I could too, Alexander. I could too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HM I WONDER IF THERE ARE ANY SIDE EFFECTS TO ALEC SUDDENLY HAVING A WHOLE BUNCH OF WARLOCK POWER THROWN AT HIM. 
> 
> Spoiler Alert: There are (good ones).

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for those who are wondering real quick about why Magnus and Alec were broken up - Magnus didn't end up losing his magic and getting it back. Asmodeus DID make a deal with Alec, and it DID require Alec breaking up with Magnus. To which they reunite here with a few used lines from the show!! BUT I am not going to tell you why they break up in case I decide to go write it. 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
